dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Forest
Wikipedia Link Attack Bonus and Armor Class checks occur more often in forests. List of Encounters Level 1 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (5) |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|The logs gave NAME quite a bashing and tumbled her/him to the bottom of the hill. After extricating herself/himself, she/he stealthily scaled the hill and caught the brigands who were responsible. They were a little surprised she/he had survived -- and frankly, so was she/he. *'4-9 damage' *'25 XP' *'5-7 gold' |- |colspan="2"| NAME was ambushed by a goblin blackblade! The blackblade lunged at him/her with a glinting dagger. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' twisted to the side, deftly dodging the goblin's assault. Then s/he ATTACKED him with his/her WEAPON. * 46 XP * 8-12 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' couldn't move aside fast enough and took a light stab to the arm. He/She finished the fight a moment later but, unfortunately, blood was now streaming down his/her arm. * 7-9 damage *'20 XP' |- |colspan="2"| NAME was following a trail through the woods when his/her foot was violently yanked out from under him/her. His/her body followed, and s/he was suddenly upside down, swaying back and forth from a tree branch. Then goblins with big sticks emerged from the woods. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|The goblins took turns trying to smash NAME with sticks while cackling jokes to each other. Between his/her expert wiggling and his armor, NAME didn't receive any real injuries. S/he reached out with his/her WEAPON and ATTACKED one of the goblins in the face. Their tone instantly changed and they scurried away from their dangerous prey. This gave NAME plenty of time to free himself/herself and follow their fresh tracks. *'46 XP' *'15-17 gold' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|The goblins took turns trying to smash NAME with sticks while cackling jokes to each other. They were quite successful too, which did not feel good to NAME. Eventually, s/he reached out with his fists and punched one of the goblins in the face. Their tone instantly changed and they scurried away from their dangerous prey. This gave NAME plenty of time to free her/himself. *'4 damage' *'20 XP' *'5-6 gold' |- |colspan="2"| NAME knew that the only thing worse than hearing the whizz of an arrow coming at you was the sound of it thunking into your leg. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|Better still was the gwonging of it hitting NAME's armor in a mostly harmless way. He/she dove into the bushes and furtively scanned the area for the source of the arrow. A half-elf ranger wielding a short bow burst through the trees and ran down the road in search of her prey. NAME decided to stay out of sight for a while. *'83 XP' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' had definitely heard the thunking sound, but must have been in shock because s/he didn't feel a thing yet. He/She dove into the bushes and furtively scanned the area for the source of the arrow. Presently, a half-elf ranger with a short bow burst through the trees and ran down the road in search of her prey. NAME decided to stay out of sight for a while. Luckily, it was only a flesh wound. *'6-10 damage' *'25 XP' |} Attack Bonus (3) |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|In addition to being especially ugly, this goblin cutter was particularly elusive, dodging and weaving for several minutes before disappearing into the woods. NAME hoped it wouldn't come back with friends. *'4-8 damage' *'16 XP' |- |colspan="2"| NAME was making good progress through the forest when a fire beetle leaped at him/her from the shrubbery. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' was ready, and ATTACKED the fire beetle to death in a most heroic fashion. Never again shall that wicked insect terrorize travelers... unless there are more of them. *'60 XP' *'Items Found' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|Unable to fend it off, NAME took a serious beetle bite before fleeing down the path and out of harm's way. *'4-10 damage' *'24 XP' |} Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (1+Rare) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (3) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (11) } |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME dodged to the left and countered with his/her WEAPON. * 88 XP * 29-36 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME took it like an adult. It burned. * 7-12 damage * 28 XP * 7-11 gold |- |colspan="2"| NAME was trying to make a bit more progress by traveling after dark. It wasn't the best plan, a fact made even more clear when a shadowhunter bat flew by and slashed at him/her with its tail. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' dodge the attack and grabbed the beast's tail. Without missing a beat, NAME smashed the bat into the side of a tree. Stunned, bat was unable to defend itself against NAME's further attacks. NAME's final attack split the beasts belly, exposing several small gems inside. Apparently the bat had mistaken them for juicy fruits. * 88 XP * 27 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|FAIL TEXT |} Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (3) Constitution (2 + 1 rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (2) Strength (4) Wisdom (3 + 1 rare) Level 3 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (13) Attack Bonus (12) Charisma (2) Constitution (2 + 1 rare) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (4 + 1 rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (4 + 1 rare) Level 4 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (12) Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (2 + 1 rare) Constitution (2 + 2 rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (3 + 1 rare) Strength (4) Wisdom (4) Level 5 Special Types (1) Constructs (1 rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (14) Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (2 + 1 rare) Constitution (3 + 2 rare) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (3 + 1 rare) Strength (5) Wisdom (2) Level 6 Special Types (2) Constructs (1 + 1 rare) Dragons (0) Giants (3 + 1 rare) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (15 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (13) Charisma (2) Constitution (4 + 1 rare) Dexterity (5) Intelligence (5 + 1 rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (4) Level 7 Special Types (1) Constructs (1+rare) Dragons (1) Giants (2 + 1 rare) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (11 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (12 + 1 rare) Charisma (1 + 1 rare) Constitution (5) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (5 + 1 rare) Strength (4) Wisdom (5) Level 8 Special Types (1) Constructs (2) Dragons (1) Giants (3) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (13 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (13) Charisma (1 + 2 rare) Constitution (3) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (4) Strength (4) Wisdom (5) Level 9 Special Types (0) Constructs (2) Dragons (1) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (9) Attack Bonus (9) Charisma (2 rare) Constitution (2) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (1) Strength (3) Wisdom (3) Level 10 Special Types (0) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (1 rare) Constitution (0) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (0) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 11 | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain